This Time
by doctorwarren
Summary: Peter's point of view of what happened after the lights went off on "6B". It's all smutty, and I'm rating it M to be safe. I'm not really sure.


So this is my version of what happened after the lights went off in 6B. I know that's so last week, but I'm rewatching the show and reading lots of fanfiction and it occurred to me that it would be nice to have that scene told by Peter's POV. And also please forgive any mistakes and misuse of words. English is not my first language and I tend to make up words and grammar rules (who really cares about commas anyway?). Let me know of any mistakes and I'll correct them. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>This Time<strong>

Olivia seemed so sure of what she was doing that it was igniting feelings of inferiority in him. He wondered if she felt his sweaty hand as she guided him up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen, and even though he had some leverage here, he felt like, no pun intended, a virgin. He wasn't nervous about his performance, so to speak. While the two Olivia's personalities are different, their bodies are surely the same, and he had learned his way around Olivia's body, unfortunately. And that's why he was nervous. He was afraid he'd be his usual stupid self and end up making some dumb mistake, reminding Olivia that while this time it was her first time with him, it wasn't his first time with her.

He took a deep breath when they entered his room. Olivia turned to look at him, her eyes intense yet cautious. She rested a hand on his heart and gave him a half smile, cocking her head to the side slightly and giving him a questioning look. He didn't want her to wonder if he had second thoughts, because he didn't. He wanted nothing more than her right now, ever. So he pushed his fears aside for a moment and cupped her face, looking straight into her eyes until their lips were close enough to touch.

The feel of her soft lips and the taste of whisky brought an ache inside him alive, and he prodded her lips open with his tongue, moving one hand to her back to bring her as close as possible to him. He knew this ache all too well. It had been there for such a long time. He had been able to suppress it for a while, but in the past few years, every time Olivia had walked past him and he had smelled the scent of her shampoo; every time she had leaned over the table, the first two buttons of her blouse opened showing a little too much flesh; every time she had reached up for something, her shirt untucked, revealing just a tiny little hint of her midriff, he had felt that same ache. Every time she had sat next to him and he had been able to feel the heat of her body; every time she had smiled; every time he had looked at her and was captured by the immense green of her eyes; every time, the very few times, he had heard her chuckle, or whisper, he had felt that ache. The ache to grab her, kiss her, and feel as close to her as he could possibly feel. And never let go.

She moved slightly away from him, without breaking their kiss, so she could remove her coat. He felt cool air fill the space between them, and his hands moved immediately to her waist, bringing her back. He wanted her naked. He wanted to feel her skin against him, but he didn't want to have to stop kissing her, ever. Blindly, he pushed her suit jacket over her shoulders and then, then her cool hands had found their way under his shirt and he had to come up for air. He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her hands move around his stomach and sides, her short fingernails slightly scratching his skin sending shivers all over his body. He searched for her mouth again. He just couldn't stay away. His shaky hands started unbuttoning her shirt, button, by painful small button. He needed her naked right there.

He pushed her shirt over her shoulders and off of her. The image of him doing the same thing to the other Olivia came to his mind, hunting him. He couldn't help but compare. Surprisingly, this Olivia seemed a little more aggressive, maybe more desperate for contact than the other Olivia had been. It made sense, the other Olivia had been just doing her job, and this Olivia probably hasn't been touched like this in a long time. That thought made his heart beat faster.

Olivia pulled his sweater over his head, breaking their kiss again, and went straight to untuck his shirt. Maybe she wasn't that sure of herself, he thought, watching her frantic hands. He ran his hand up and down the soft skin of her back, bringing her whole body close to his. He gave her lips a quick kiss and searched her eyes, "It's ok," he whispered, trying to reassure her, "we can go slow."

She shot him a look, eyes wide. He couldn't tell if it was fear or embarrassment, and he felt her body trying to pull away. He held her firmly, and kicked himself for saying that, for giving her any reason to think he didn't want her as desperately. He gave her a slow smile, "I wanna enjoy this, every single part of it." And he kissed her deep and long and for a moment that was all they did until the need to be even closer overcame him.

He pulled her over towards his bed, sitting down once the back of his legs touched the mattress. Without any request, she kicked her shoes off and straddled him, kissing him and tugging on his shirt. He could feel her heat pressing against him, and it took all he had inside himself not to come right then. Before he knew it, she was pulling his undershirt over his head, her hands going immediately after his belt. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself, but the sight of her breasts right on his line of vision was definitively not helping.

He remembered how soft they had felt on his lips, against his tongue, between his teeth, in his hands. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, feeling incredibly horny and guilty at the same time. He didn't want to compare, but their bodies were exactly the same, and he still couldn't bring himself to believe she hadn't been her, and he hadn't noticed.

As he was discarding of her bra, he suddenly froze, a moan finding its way up his throat and out of his mouth. He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled it out from inside his pants. Fighting the urge to let her continue, he brought it up to his mouth taking another deep breath before he opened his eyes to look at her confused ones. "Please don't. I'm not that strong."

She smiled sheepishly, and his heart warmed at the sight.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Nothing." He reached up and kissed her briefly, his lips moving down her jaw to her neck, "I'll do all the work for you."

His lips were on her neck and he felt her laughter bubble out of her. He never heard Olivia laugh like that. Not this Olivia. Maybe this Olivia had a lot more in common with the other Olivia, little things that she just didn't want to show everybody. Little things she only allowed herself to show in intimate moments like this, with people she trusted. Maybe…

He kissed her chest down to her breasts. Even every single freckle was the same, in the exact same place. He loved her freckles. His mouth found the softness of her breast, and he kissed them slowly before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. They were small, and pink, and perfect. He suckled on one while his hand found the other. He heard her moan and felt her press against him. Exactly the reaction he had expected, except more intense.

The movements of her hips against him became more rhythmic, and, as he moved his mouth to her other nipple, he realized they were practically dry humping. He knew her boobs were her weak spot, and if he kept going she'd probably come like the other Olivia once had done.

He really didn't want to compare.

He moved his hand up her back, bringing her down on the bed with him and rolling to the side so that he was on top of her. He stopped to look at her for a second, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly open as she breathed heavily. He reached behind her head and cautiously pulled off the hair band that kept her hair in what had once been a tidy ponytail, her beautiful blond locks sprawling on the bed. She was gorgeous.

Kissing his way down her body, he reached her pants and pulled them down and off her body together with her underwear and socks. He wanted to prolong this, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold much longer.

They looked exactly the same, it was amazing.

He started kissing up the inside of one of her legs as his hand traced the outside of the other. As he was getting closer to his intended destination, his hand touched a small rough spot on her left leg, right bellow her knee. It was a scar, probably from the car accident. The other Olivia didn't have that one.

Pushing the thoughts away, he concentrated on this Olivia and how incredibly soft the skin of her inner thigh felt.

"Peter, please." He heard her plea as she tugged on his hair. He looked up at her flushed face, her eyes impossibly dark, and gave her his best wicked smiled before kissing her right there. Her moan resonated in his ears as she thrust her hips up against his tongue. He never thought it would be the case, but Olivia was loud. And he loved discovering these little things about her.

He sucked on her clit, occasionally driving his tongue lower and inside of her. His cock twitched hard and painful inside his pants, her soft touch now a memory. He tried to bring his mind to her, though. He wanted this to be good for her. He could hear her orgasm approaching, her moans growing louder, her whole body squirming on the bed. He inserted two fingers inside her, and made sure he was pressing against that spot he knew would drive her over the edge. And it did. She came hard against his mouth and fingers, clenching around him, arching her back and throwing her head back.

He stood up and started taking off his clothes so he could join her. She looked devastatingly beautiful and satisfied, eyes half closed, lips twisted up in a lazy smile, hands lying spent on each side of her head, chest heaving with each breath. But he had more to give her.

Grabbing both her legs he turned her so she was resting completely on his small bed. He lay on top of her, pressing one of his legs between hers knowing the pressure would help the aftershocks of her orgasm. He kissed her slowly, one hand bracing his body over her and the other caressing lightly one of her breasts. He had every intention of giving her time to recover. But to his surprise, she pulled away from his lips, thrusting her hips up against his thigh and whispering against his lips, "I want more."

He felt her hand grab his cock and he was a goner. As if they had rehearsed, she opened her legs and he positioned himself between them, sliding slowly inside, feeling her stretch around him. He watched her intently, her eyes shutting tightly and her mouth forming the shape of an O. For a second he wondered if she was in pain, "You okay?" He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

She nodded, her lips turning into a smile as her hips moved up against him. He hissed and buried his face against her neck, suppressing a moan. He started moving slowly, but she quickened the pace. Before he knew it, they were thrusting madly against each other. He pushed himself up on his forearms so he could look at her face. And his heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers, staring straight into him as if daring him to ever stop.

The other Olivia had never looked into his eyes. She had always had them tightly shut, face buried against his shoulder. Even when he had asked, her eyes had been avoidant, and he had convinced himself that maybe she was just a little shy during those moments.

But not his Olivia, she was daring, and she stared at him only looking away momentarily when the sensations inside her caused her head to roll back, what were once before moans now delightful screams coming out of her mouth.

He pulled her leg up, driving deeper and harder inside of her as she stared right into his eyes, her hands moving from bracing the headboard to cup his face. And he felt loved right there as she came around him for the second time that night. She only broke the eye contact to throw her head back at the last moment, her screams escalating in intensity and volume. Just then, he finally allowed himself to let go, burring his groan against her neck and digging his fingers into her butt bringing her as close to him as possible.

His body dropped on top of her, completely spent, grasping for air. She was still clenching around him, and he was revealing on the sensation when he heard her whisper, "Need to breathe."

He chuckled and lazily slid out of her moving to her side, lying on his side as close as possible to her body. He propped his head up on his hand and watched her gorgeous body lying completely spent on his bed, still trembling, face and chest pink from the exertion, chest still heaving, and the most beautiful smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked turning slowly on her side. He dropped his head and kissed her neck, shoulder, waist, hip, thigh and moved back up to rest his head on the pillow beside her, forehead touching, hand running lightly up and down her body. He couldn't get enough of her.

"You're perfect."

She averted her eyes bashfully and he actually felt his heart swell up in his chest. She put on such a strong façade all the time, but inside she was so fragile. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who could see that, this broken woman who just refused to crumble or show any weakness. That's what he loved most about her, how strong she was determined to be. And something in him just wanted to protect her, to make sure no harm would find her ever again. And yet he had been one of the many people she had trusted that ended up hurting her. And he would try to make up for it forever.

He felt her touch his face, her brows frowned in confusion, "What's wrong?"

He forced a smiled onto his lips. They could move past that. He could move past that. His hand found the back of her head and he tangled his fingers into her hair, his lips finding her again in a slow and long kiss. And that's all he wanted, to just kiss her like that, forever if possible.

After a while, she started pulling away slightly out of breath, "Slow down, I need to be able to walk tomorrow."

He smiled lovingly and gave her lips a quick kiss, "I just wanna kiss you."

And so they did, for the longest time, until sleep became too powerful and started to overcome them, arms and legs wrapped around each other. And the last thought in his head before he slipped into sleep was that this felt right, this time it felt right.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? To me it was obvious that AltLiv would be in Peter's mind during that moment. I tried to make it so that Peter would be feeling guilty about thinking of her but at the same time show that Olivia and AltLiv are originally the same person and they have some things in common (because that's what I believe). I also put a little bit of dominant Olivia since Peter seemed very passive in that episode, and I like to think she is the one who wears the pants in the bed. Any comment is appreciated. Thanks for reading, really.<p> 


End file.
